When a Good Man Goes to War
by PotterHead02
Summary: The Doctor was stuck. He couldn't help her. It changed him.


It was all over. He couldn't save the day. He couldn't save her. His Rose. The doctor didn't know what to do. He tried and tried to free himself. But he couldn't. He had one option.

"Take me, not her" said the Doctor.

"No!" sobbed Rose.

"Rose, I love you, I have to do this."

"But we need you, humans, we need you. So do thousands of other creatures. No one needs me. I am just a casualty. You need to live. Not me. You are the strong one, the savior, the healer. The Doctor." Rose said between crys of pain.

"That's not true. That is not true. I need you Rose. I need you more than you will ever know. I don't care if I die, but it will break me if you die." cried the Doctor.

Suddenly Rose screamed in pain. They were torchering her. He didn't know what the creatures were. But thet were his worst nightmare. The ruthlessness of a dalek, the ability to disgiuse themselves like the angels, the apetite of Vashda Nerada. All combined into one body. A single body. Just one. Not an army. One. It was managing to control a timelord, and an entire country.

"So Dotor, you will trade your life for a silly girl. She is useless. Why do you want her so bad? Is she genius? I doubt that considering she couldn't tell I wasn't really human. Do you find her pretty? On my planet, she would be arrested for that abomination of a face. So what is it? Oh, I know, she's got a graet personality. Ha. Like that matters to you of all people."

"Shut UP!" screamed the Doctor.

"What about all the people on Gallifrey with a great personality? Do they matter? At least they had a brain, unlike this dimwit."

"You SHUT UP! What do you know about Rose? What do you know about me for that matter.?" Questioned the Docor.

"Oh honey, I know plenty. I know that you once said that you would never interact with humans. That you would never love one. I know everywhere you've been and everyone you've ever helped. I know your name in fact."

"That's a lie. Only one person knew my name and… she's… dead." Stuttered the Doctor.

Rose released a scream of pain.

"Oh but Doctor, is she really? Is it not a possibility that she escaped too?" she siad.

The creature removed the mask it was wearing.

"You… you're .. alive." Said the Doctor.

"I see you moved on" she sais while glancing at Rose.

"I never loved you. You were a colleague. You were not my lover. I still don't love you. I never will." Said the Doctor in a state of fury.

"You shouldn't've said that." She says as she points a gun at Rose.

!" Screamed Rose.

"ROSE, no, don't do it. Don't." whispered the Doctor.

She shot the gun.

"ROSE! NO, no, no, no, no, no, no. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU IGNORANT FOOL, I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. EVER. YOU JUST DESTROYED YOUR CHANCES OF SURVIVING THIS!" sobbed the Doctor.

His Rose was gone. She wasn't coming back this time. She slaughtered everyone he ever loved. He had no one. He looked up at her, fury pouring out at him. Timelord energy seeped out of him, He stood, breaking the bonds without a single hesitation. He came face to face with her. She grinned.

"I knew you were in there somewhere. The Doctor that destroyed the timelords. I was waiting for him to emerge from the cushy shell." She said while still grinning.

"Oh no, no, no. You see the doctor that destroyed the timelords had mercy. Mercy for the beings that would be destroyed by the now ruthlessness timelords. I have nothing left. I DON'T HAVE MERCY ANYMORE. You see, the only thing that kept me sane, were my reasons to live. Rose, Donna, Martha, Amy, Rory, River. But you killed them all. They are all gone. No one to keep me sane. No one to protect me from myself, no one to see me do awful things. See, you are the reason. YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY, THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED TO ME. So I'm going to take away the only thing that matters to you, your life." Said the Doctor, so calmly yet with so much anger and sadness in his eyes.

He grabbed her by the neck and tilted her head up. He grabbed the sword she used to torcher Rose. And suddenly the life left her eyes. He dropped her, the sword through her head. He had to destroy her though. Regeneration would occur at any minute because she was a timelord too. He dumped gasoline all over her and threw a lit match at her and watched her burn.

He suddenly remembered Rose and rushed to her. He held her for what felt like days. When he stood up again, he walked to the window. He saw them coming. They had returned. The timelords.

He looked back at Rose and he knew he had to save them one last time. Save the earth, he knew that if he didn't destroy them for good this time that the universe would become battle grounds for a never ending war. He had to stop it. He knew what he had to do. He walked out of the building just as the timelords landed infront of it.

"Doctor, how are you?" asked the leader as he stepped down from the ship.

"Not too good." He responded.

He walked away from them and to his TARDIS. As he locked the door he looked behind him.

"When a good man goes to war." Said the doctor.


End file.
